Wondering
by Smiley612
Summary: Fabian wondered if he was the only one to say hello to her today.


**long story short i had to write something and i was thinking of season one and fabina and yeah.**

* * *

><p>The new girl — Nina, he remembered — was wearing a pink sweater.<p>

When the Anubis residents were eating supper, she wore a black and white striped sweater.

Fabian remembered before, when Patricia mercilessly poured a full pitcher of water over Nina's lap. Nina didn't do a thing to deserve that kind of treatment, especially on her first day; her first day in a new _continent_, to make the event even worse. He remembered how Nina joked that she thought her sweater was shrinking to her skin, and how Fabian himself was the only one that helped her dry herself before Victor called her into the hallway.

He also remembered seeing her crying into her hands when he walked out into the hallway, holding a glass of water. She was crying on her first day here.

Fabian wondered if she was actually allergic to cats, like she said she was.

Fabian glanced up from his house of cards, gaining sight of Nina waving shyly to the group of people already in the common room: Amber, Mick, and Mara.

She sat down in one of the armchairs when none of them waved back.

Nina opened her magazine and began to read. Fabian wondered what magazine it was. Maybe it was from the States; if that was the case, he'd have no idea.

He wondered if she liked to read magazines. Amber also liked to read magazines; she and Mick were sitting close, shoulders touching, reading a magazine on the couch together. Of course, Mick was only doing so to please his girlfriend; Mick had told Fabian many times how much he _despised _taking magazine quizzes with Amber in the darkness of their room, after Victor had made his daily pin-drop speech.

He wondered if Nina and Amber would become friends. If they both liked to read magazines, that was already one thing they had in common.

Nina glanced up from her magazine. She met Fabian's eyes. She noticed him staring at her.

Instead of rolling her eyes, she smiled slightly. She craned her wrist and waved at him.

Fabian blinked. He wondered why she waved at him.

Without missing a beat, he waved back. She turned back to her magazine.

Nina had wavy light brown hair. Fabian wondered what color her eyes were. He'd bet everything that they were pretty.

Fabian wanted to return to his house of cards, but he couldn't stop staring at her. She was so pretty. He wondered what state she was from; a known one, like New York or California? Or one that no one really heard anything from, like North Dakota or Arkansas? Whether she was from the East or West coast, whether she swam in the Atlantic or Pacific Ocean, he thought she was beyond beautiful.

He wondered if she thought she was pretty, too.

Patricia walked in, complaining. Mick walked out, leaving Amber alone.

He wondered why, if Patricia hated Nina so much, she sat in the armchair directly next to her, when there were empty spaces on the couch a meter away from her. He wondered where Joy was; he wasn't as worried as Patricia, though. As Jerome said, Joy disappeared all the time. She did like searching for drama.

He knew for certain, though, that Nina had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance. She was merely a girl from America, looking for friends in a completely new place.

Fabian wondered why she was crying out in the hallway. Victor had said there was a phone call for her; was it her parents, calling to see how their baby girl was doing, in boarding school over two thousand miles away from home? Was it one of her friends back home, talking to her in a place where she didn't have any friends?

He wondered if he should reach out to her. She deserved at least one friend.

When Nina introduced herself, the whole room went silent. Alfie joked that she was an alien, and Nina laughed. He wondered if she actually thought that was funny, or if she was just nervous. Jerome gaped at her, Patricia rolled her eyes, and Fabian didn't know how the others reacted. Trudy called for supper a few minutes later, though, and Amber scolded Nina when Nina pulled out Amber's chair. Nina apologized. Amber walked away.

Fabian wondered what Nina thought about that. What she thought about Amber. She, along with Patricia, hadn't been very welcoming.

He wondered if that's all Nina wanted: a warm welcome. For her new housemates to say "Welcome to the House of Anubis, new student! We're nice here, and we won't pour pitchers of water on you for not knowing what happened to a girl you haven't even met!". For her to actually have a friend in this new, strange continent.

Fabian wondered if he was the only one to say hello to her today.

"So what do you think of the new chick, then?" Mick asked from Fabian's left, startling him.

"I think the new girl...looks nice."

"Oh really?!"

"No, I meant she seems nice."

"Yeah. Course you did."

He meant both.


End file.
